Fight for me
by araekala
Summary: vampires, werewolfs, demons and angels collide in this story
1. Chapter 1

**FIGHT FOR ME**

**Episode 1**

Have you ever feel like you are something else?, someone different of the creature everyone says you are?...

Today is the first day of my second school year at the Altamare Magic School. I hope that this year is as good as last one. Oh I enjoy it so much with Aliza my best friend. She's so amazing she is the princess of the angels and I'm her best friend and my job is to protect her.

Oh! it seems like I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Gabriella but my friends call me Gabby ,I go to Altamare school because I'm the daughter of an angel. And my dad well I don't really know who my dad is my mom left me at the school when I was a baby. All I know is that I'm not pure, not a pure angel like my friend Aliza is. She is so important there is a prophecy about her and everything. It says something like this:

"When heaven meets hell and blood comes out, the world we know will crash and change"

In Altamare School you can find so many different creatures, there are angels like Aliza and I, vampires, oh men! they are so powerful that everyone is scared of them even me, werewolves they are so strong so passionate, my boy friend Ryan is one of them he's so savage and strong, and of course demons, we had never have some important demons but there are some of them. We all have powers according to our breed.

In the school we learn how to manage them, how to fight, they make us work so hard but oh well we are preparing ourselves for war, just in case one day some creature attacks us. I think that the truth is that they have us all here so they can monitor what is going on and somehow control the war. The magicians that create this school just want world peace.

*knocks on the door*

Aliza: Gabby are you ready?

Gabby: I'm coming..

Sorry I'm running late for my classes I have to go. Opens the door and runs down the old dark hallways with Aliza.

Aliza: I have compulsions first Gab, this is my classroom.

Gabby: ok best of lucks!, I have war techniques 2 so I have to run to the barn.

I keep running to the barn, oh yes we have a barn, here at the barn I have Ekala he's the only thing I have from my father, he arrive here with me, he's a big black Pegasus I bet he has powers is just we haven't found them, the same thing happens to mines. His name means creator and he says he's here to protect me. Funny protect me? C'mon I'm just a mixed one, that's how they call the ones like me the mixed ones, we are impure, not wanted, some if us doesn't even have powers.

Ekala and I have amazing communication we read each other mind, that's why we are such a great team, we have won a bunch of competitions and tournaments together, we represent the school in every interschool competitions they are very hard to participate in them, because everyone uses their powers to stop you, some riders had even dye in them, but well we are just way to good.

I put his silver outfit and ride to the field where MR. Nouly is waiting for us.

Mr. Nouly: Hey look someone finally arrive

Gabby. Sorry Mr., it's just I overslept.

Mr. Nouly. It doesn't surprise me, you better than anyone else know that if it wasn't for Aliza and your ridding skills you will already be out of this school, you are a lots of time for us.

Good I hate when he gets mean, I'm not the better student but urgg, If he think I'm going to cry there is no way I never cry!.

Mr. Nouly: we have a new student. Please introduce yourself and tell me your name, spices, powers and habilities.

Then he entered ridding a snowy white horse, he looked so stunning, breath taking, he was so royal, so strong, damn I was in shock.

Troy: my name is Troy as it's easy to see I'm a demon, I'm and amazing rider, strong, I can create and move ice, I had been trained to fight since I was 5, lets say my dad loves war and I'm immortal.

We all stud there in shock, immortal, that was way of a word, besides he didn't look like a demon, demons are always dirty, and ugly, he's not, he's very well build, dark blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes.

Mr. Nouly: look Gabriella it seems you have some competition is just he has powers!, maybe after all we won't see you much longer.

Gabby: whatever.. one thing is saying the other one is showing.

I said as Ekala walk close to that Troy boy, then it happened, blue meets brown and my eyes look inside of his and I saw nothing.. nothing except fire. As far as I can say he is dead. I was so busy looking inside him trying to find answers that I didn't see him getting close, until he was to close, suddenly Ekala stand in his feets like a warrior, fearless, I almost fall, as he starts smashing his front hands on the ground and then going on his feets again.

Gabby: easy.. Easy

I repeated with no response, and then I read his mind he was willing to fight he was scared and mad, I wondered why but he didn't answer me.

Gabby: Ekala, hold it

I started to yell until I meet his eyes again, I saw the fire all over them, I hold tight to Ekala as he continued jumping and fighting all over. I have no idea whats going on, certainly Ekala never let compulsions hurt him, but I had never see him frightened. Somehow I culdn't stop him, and then i get that feeling of gosebumps trought my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

Two weeks has passed since my accident with Ekala. I'm back on the track. I have an appointment with Mr. Rudler the boss over here, because well you already know i'm not doping very good in this school shit. As far as I concern I do my job very well Aliza is doing perfectly and of course I'll give my life for hers.

Well bunch of crap I'll go and see this guy I hope he doesn't come with all that crap about meeting me go, and just because of my mother "blah blah blah" bunch of crap, well if my mom is this amazing angel and so perfect why she never comes and visit me, she just comes boss around and say hi to her friend, and she is so involved with her life that i never see her not even in holydays. In holydays i spend my days here with Ekala.

I enter the principal's office and sat in the back big chair as I see the principal's hudge chair turning around to face me.

Mr. Rudler: hi Gabriella

Gabby: hey

Mr. Rudler: Gabriella as always we have a problems, you know I have a big commitment with your mother that's why you are still here, but Gabby you have to get you grades up, or certainly you can`t make it, so lets see what we can do.

Gabby: you know what principal, I don't want you to be doping it anything you don't want to do, and specially not because of my mother, and please if you think I'm not good enough i don't rally care.

Mr. Rudler: Gabriella enough! I have a program prepared for you a program and soon you will be in the level that you should be right now, if you are not then it's over, is that clear?

Gabby: yeah yeah .. go ahead.

Mr. Rudle opened a book and wings his magic stick and a table appeared on the blank pages, I got closer and I was able to see all my new extra classes and I realize I must being doing really bad.

Mr. Rudle: you don't have funny afternoons, or weekends but you will catch up soon hopefully.

Urgg I hate this old man with his silver hair, and marked by the age face, he is 150 years or something like that, I know you think he is old but hey you are humans, here we are taking of immortal creatures.

Suddenly the next words of Mr. Rudle brought me out of my thoughts.

Mr. Rudle: so in body condition and fighting arts you will be helped by Troy.

Gabby: but… but..

Mr. Rudle: there are no buts clear! If you are not doing it then tell me right now, so I'll call your mom and we won't lose any more time!

My mom! There is only one thing worse than this Troy guy and that is my mom there is no way I'm going with her.

Gabby: fine Mr.

Mr. Rudle: ok you can start latter today.

I'm so mad!, then at the cafeteria I sit next to Aliza on the populars table, damn I hate those royals, they think they are the best damn thing in the world. Bunch of jerks that what they are.

Jake: ouu looks who just came.. is misses Gabriella.. what did you got lost? You can't be on this table LOOOSEEERR

Gabby: fuck off Jake I didn't came here to see you!

Other guys: uhhh

Jake: ohh Gabby we know each other for so long, the only way I want you close is down on your knees, you know what they say on your knees like a good slut.

Aliza: hey Jake you don´t have to be mean to her.

Jake: take it easy babe we are just having fun

He said as he moves Aliza to her lap. I couldn't handle it anymore I run down the stair with tears willing up my eyes. In the middle of my way I crashed with Ryan, and he try to stop me but there is no way he can do that, so I keep running I needed to be away of him, away of everyone.

I know I say I never cry but hey! Not a single tear has fall from my eyes right? I enter the barn, and hug Ekala, and then the tears come out. He says he is very sorry, he didn't want me to fall, it was out of his hands. I'm trying to understand what he means but the truth is that I have no idea what happened.

Then I heard a crack on the floor, I slowly turn around to see fog, then a silhouette started to appear, as he get closer I started to see who he was.

Troy (slow sexy voice): hi..

Gabby: … hey…

Troy: sorry for interrupting you, I just saw you crying in the cafeteria and I wanted to know if you are ok?

Gabby: crying? Funny, I don´t cry.

Troy: ok .. ok.. I see your are fine.. goodbye

He turned around and walked away

Gabby: wait

I say as he slowly turns back..

Gabby: Mr. Rudle says you will teach me today and well .. I ..

Troy: yeah yeah, I'll see you at the gym latter.

Gabby: ok..

I say slow as he walks away. Then I turned around and see Ekala, I saw panic in his eyes. I stood there trying to calm him down, I guess I found the problem and his name is Troy.

The day started to pass and sooner than I expected I was heading to the gym. As I walked the image of Ekala's panic eyes came to my mind and every step I made more mad I turned, then I get to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

I smashed the doors open, and walk in furious, why was I so mad? I don´t know. He was standing there.

Troy: You are late

Gabby: as always

I answered in a rude tone.

Gabby: we fight now?

Troy: there are things you should now before fighting.

Gabby: well I have a life being here so I bet I know how this works better than you.

I said mad as I get closer to him.

Troy: you are so arrogant..

Gabby: ha! Arrogant! I 'm not the one who goes all over scaring people horses

Troy: hey I didn't mean to, It just happened your horse is paranoiac.

He said as he walks closer to me.

Gabby: look I certainly don't want to be here close to you, so goodbye idiot.

Troy: let's make a deal.

Gabby: a deal, jajajaja, making a deal with you is like making a deal with the devil. You are so dead!

I said furious, then I turn around and face him, I see his grin, his face, and I feel so scared.

Troy: I'm so gonna beat you down.. and then you will do what I say! Like it has to be!. You stupid kid.

He yelled mad.

Gabby: bring it on

I whisper, not really knowing in what have I get myself into. Suddenly I jumped in his back. He grabbed me by the head and trough me to the floor. It must had been real hard because the wood of the court broke, and I stood there, but like you know I'm a fighter so I stand up and run as fast as I could straight to him.

Like if I was nothing he waved his hand and I flight across the room and smashed a wall, I touched my forehead and there is was blood.

I don't know what blood does to me but I grow even more furious, I stand up and start punching his chest, and his face, suddenly he felt down and I felt on top of him, I closed my eyes for a second not stoping at all.

And then somehow he throw me with his legs kicking my stomach and I flight one again, he moved fast and landed on top of him. His hands hold my wrists hard and his body was pinning mine, I tried hard to get out of his grip but I wasn't strong enough.

His face got closer to mine and he whispered on my ear.

Troy: lesson 1 never let your feelings control you in the fight.

Gabby: easy for you, since you don't have feeling right?

I said in a rude tone. He got closer to my ear I could feel his breath.

Troy: see you tomorrow.. your boy friend is waiting.

He said whispering in a sexy way that made me shiver, as he got of me, I look u and saw Ryan standing in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

Ryan walk close to me, as I see Troy leaving.

Ryan: I don´t like that guy, at all.

Ryan say extending his hand so I could reach it and helping me up.

Gabby: why?

I asked , as I hug him tight trying to comfort all the pain I feel inside.

Ryan: he is getting on you, quite fast, and Gabby, you are mine.

He said holding me tight from mi hips so tight that his strong fingers marked my skin.

Gabby: ounch

I said a little quiet pretending it does not hurt, because I know he does not hurt me in purpose, he is just too strong.

Ryan: sorry

He said looking deep into my eyes. And all he saw was Troy, he didn't tell me anything about it, but I know what he saw , because maybe just maybe Troy was too far away, but my eyes are still captured by his blue mystery, the deep secret inside his eyes. After all the eyes are the mirrors of the soul right?

Ryan grabs my hand and takes me out of the gym, we walk around the school a little bit, in a cold silence, I start to feel so strange, and then I saw all the vampires looking at me, I turn around to face them trying to find out what are they staring at.

Ryan: what is wrong?

Gabby: something is happening don't you see it, everything is changing.

I said in a cold and frustrated ton. Then I realize my words something must be wrong with Aliza. I look at Ryan whit a pale scared face like if I had seen the worst thing on my life. And I started running to Aliza's dorm.

I knock the door in panic with Ryan following me. There is no answer, I see Jake coming out of the hallways, and run toward him.

Gabby: where is Aliza?

I asked in a rush, looking at him straight into the eyes.

Jake: move looser.

Ryan got closer but I looked at him with a dead stare, as I grab Jakes T-Shirt.

Gabby: tell me where is she or I will knock you down and use your teeth in a necklace ok?

He must have seen how furious I was, because he immediately told me that she was riding her horse in the woods. I run to the barn with Ryan still following me, I jump on Ekalas back and tell him to run to the woods.

As we run out of the barn I realize something that make me rush even more, it was dark, I know dark doesn't really scare us. But what if I say, that my best friend was in the woods on a dark night, with full moon, in a limited area, that probably was full of werewolves.

Ryan: Gabby don't

He yelled as he saw the dust that we were leaving behind, I asked Ekala the best of him, and he gave it to me, I just let my instincts guide me.

While I was in the search of Aliza, I saw something I didn´t want to see, paws and blood, the worst combinations when you are in a werewolves area. We slow down a little, the night was darker in every step we made.

Then I hear a scream and start to gallop again. I get closer to the screams, slow down preparing myself to fight. I took a knife I always carry out of my pocket, it is quite big, but not the best thing to kill werewolves.

Then I saw those red eyes stare at me in the middle of the dark, it was late and I knew it, he had already seen me.

We gallop toward him and I was able to see Aliza in the floor but alive. And then I saw it running toward us. He was no a werewolf, he was more like a solver Great Dane, and he was furious. Suddenly he turned around and went back running to Aliza.

Gabby: Don't touch her !

I yelled out mad, but he didn't hear me. Then a big werewolf jumped on me and rolled me out of Ekalas back knocking me down on the floor.

Everything is spinning so fast, and blurry, I just hear Ekala whinnying, the sound of his pain is penetrating my ears as I try so hard to fight back against the werewolf. I can see there is not just a werewolf there are a bunch of them.

Ekala is trying to escape I can hear him fight. Aliza is screaming and I... I can't fight I don´t know why. Then I feel so much pain, his claws were perforating my hips, and I screamed in pain.

I feel him dragging me all over the woods, but I'm in too much pain to open my eyes, I know what is next he is going to eat me.

I hear some noise getting closer, I opened a little bit my eyes and I saw the Great Dane, looking straight at me, like if he had found a treasure. He put his front leg on top of my stomach, and I scream in pain, he was clamming me, I was his capture. And the werewolves knew it. And the one holding me step aside. Then I saw the Great Danes mouth opening it was over, he was going to bite me and end my life right there. In front of Aliza who was crying, I could hear her, and Ekala, I hear him fight but I cannot see him


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

Somehow I looked deep into the Great Dane expression, his silver claws were getting inside the skin of my stomach, and then I focus hard, I needed to save them, Ekala and Aliza counted whit me, and then it happened, I don't know how everything came to be that way but suddenly all the woods were on fire, and the werewolves run minutes later the Great Dane did exactly the same.

I forced myself to stand up and run to Aliza, then I whistle and Ekala appeared in the middle of the fire. Me and Aliza get on his back and he flies. Like never before he fly and I could see the woods disappearing under the clouds.

We landed close to the barn, Aliza looked at me as we jumped out of Ekalas back all beated up and suddenly she fainted.

I looked at her then to Ekala and I realize she just had used her healing powers to heal Ekala, he had a bunch of scars but not a single cut.

I run as fast as I could into the school, not really caring how much does my body hurt, I entered the hallways run to Mr. Rudle office but I didn´t make it I crashed someone in the middle of my way and collapsed into the floor.

Jake: Gabriella, what happened?

Gabby: Aliza is in the barn

I murmured and then everything turned black.

The next thing I remember is hearing everyone running, and I started to open my eyes again in the bed of the school hospital. I asked for Aliza "she is fine" that's what everyone says but they don't let me see her.

Three weeks has passed and I still haven't seen Aliza, Ryan told me he is with her parents and she is fine, she was so exhausted after saving Ekala, that she went out of school for a while.

I am at the cafeteria sited in the table with Ryan. He has been so supportive trough the accident, I lost so much blood, but I'm fine and guess what?, I found my power, everyone is blaming me for Aliza they say I almost set her on fire. But no I save her, everyone that was there know it.

I haven't heard anything about Troy in this three weeks either, but I just came out of the hospital, I don't know why but I can´t wait to see him.

I am here sited next to Ryan, his arm is over my shoulder and I'm eating a nasty meat, but hey I have to eat right?, then I see him entering the cafeteria and walking toward us, I can't hide it I'm excited I miss him, there he comes.

Troy: hi Gabs.

Gabby: hey

I say and I couldn't hide the bright on my eyes.

Troy: I'm glad you are ok.

He said putting his hand on my shoulder. Then I saw in his eyes he was happy to see me, I guees he is not dead after all.

Ryan stand up really mad.

Ryan: don't you dare to touch her.

He said jealous I could tell.

Troy: easy I'm not hurting her ok?

He answered calm.

Ryan: not right now

Ryan answered in a sarcastic tone. Then I looked at Troy, I saw that grin he was furious.

Troy: what does that supposed to mean?

Ryan: since you are here, you Troy thing, Gabriella has passed over the worst, what's next Troy.. Are you going to kill her?.

Troy: you kid, you certainly do not have any idea of who I'm and what am I capable of… but there is one thing that you.. well I don't care about you.

He said turning to me and then he continued.

Troy: there is only one thing Gaby that you can know for sure… I will never hurt you.

Then he extended his hand and it touched mine.

Troy: come with me.

He said, as I looked shocked I have no idea what is going on.

Ryan: she is not going anywhere, right?

He looked at me so dominant that made me doubt.

Troy: c'mon in difference than other s I won't bite you… unless you do it first.

That comment, so childish but I couldn't stop myself and let a smile appear on my face.

Gabby: I'll be right back.

I said to everyone in the table as I started walking away with Troy.

_**Palabra a usar, supernovamxw "imagineria*" . .Todo aquella. .revuelta de los pensamientos.. es. esa. cosa. tuya:!. es. eso que te hace. pensar.. eso. que aveces. nadie. comprende.. es. .IMAGINERIA.. . proceso de imaginar. soñar. y crear.. .**_

_**es tOdo en su conjunto!.. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

Troy took me to the gym, I still don't know why but I feel so excited, like a kid in Christmas, remember that feeling? So much excitement, for a moment nothing else in the world matters, just what is coming, and that is exactly how I feel.

He grabbed my hand and said

Troy: I'm so happy that you are ok

Gabby: thank you

I murmured smiling shy. Then he grabbed the tuft of black curly hair that was on my forehead and slide it behind my ear. I looked at him as I grew nervous.

Troy: I heard you discovered your powers

Gabby: in fact I did, now I can beat you

I said giggling. And spinning around

Troy: what are you doing?

Gabby: moving…

I said opening my arms and spinning around as fast as I could.

Troy: you are so childish

And then I grabbed his hand and we started spinning around together.

Troy: I missed you.

He said not really wanting me to hear, but I did, and I couldn't stop that big smile for coming out.

Gabby: I missed you to

I said stopping our bodies form spinning more and not really realizing that we were holding hands. Then he pulled me and we run out to the hallway then to the backyard of the school and there we stayed watching the stars in the middle of the day, weird right? But there they were this bunch of stars in the middle of the day.

Troy: do you know how your power came?

Gabby: not really, but I was hoping you could explain me.

We said to each other looking at the sky while we not really noticing intertwined our fingers. Troy looked down to our hands and smiled as I keep looking to the stars, But I felt his heart beating fast and I saw the smile on his face with the rump of my eye.

Troy: you found your "imagineria" in the woods.

Gabby: my what?

Troy: your "imagineria"

He said still holding my hand. I looked at his face and repeated slow.

Gabby: imagineria…

Troy: yes..

Gabby: and what the hell is that?

I said with a puzzled face.

Troy: something quite hard to explain..

Gabby: please try..

Troy laughed a Little at my face and then he started trying to explain.

Troy: imagineria is…

He doubted for a second and then he tried to continue.

Troy: all that thoughts… that this of yours!

He looked at me and saw my more puzzuled face

Troy: how to say.. that thing that sometimes nobody understands.

I looked at him not really understanding..

Troy: Imagineria is the process of thinking.. dreaming and .. creating .. everything together!.. Imagineria is what you have here.

He said putting his finger in my heart. And I smiled at him.

Troy: once you find it there is no one that can't take it away from you, it is yours and only yours..Imagineria, .. That's how I call it.

Gabby. Imaginaria is you and me together.. Unbeatable

I said looking deep into his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_I want to thank my friend Supernovamxw for letting me use his word "imagineria" thanks, I know what it means to you, and I want you to know I used the best I could._

_Thanks also for the once inspiring me and encouraging me to do this story:_

_Macarena, Gustavo, Aztecrix, Ivan and my beloved Juanito (my Portuguese water dog)._

_Thanks also to all the readers, and please give me your opinion and ideas, whit out you probably I wouldn´t be writing_

**Episode 7**

Soon our moment was broke by the call of Mr. Rudle who wanted everyone to reunite in the conference room.

Gabby: something really bad happened

Troy: why?

He asked as we walked still holding hands in our way to the conference room.

Gabby: because the conference room is a restricted areas.

We entered the room still holding hands not really realizing it. Then I felt the stare of the vampires and werewolves and of course Ryans, and I realized we were still holding hands, slowly letting go as I walk to the angels area.

In Altamare we are always divided by breed, they do not allow personal relationships between breed, I know I'm with Ryan but we keep it very secret. And of course the worst relationship will be a demon and an angel, as you can imagine.

The room was huge, all the sits and walls were decorated with scarlet silk, there was this big table, where every magician and teacher was sited. I took my place next to Jake and sited.

Mr. Rudle: welcome

He said as we all stand up and say "Hi Mr. Rudle. In chorus". I was murmuring it not really saying.

Then he started talking about how bad things were on the world, I was to busy thinking what happened in the back yard, I got interrupted by Mr. Rudle talking about the attack of the Great Dane..

Mr. Rudle: the prophecy has started, the soon of the devil is here.

He showed someone asked, and the he said it, he was they Great Dane. I looked at troy, his eyes were out of him. I had never seen him this way.

Ryan tapped my shoulder to pass me a piece of paper.

Ryan: read it latter

He said in a dead tone. Mr. Rudle continued talking about improving the security and thanking me for saving Aliza, that was weird, I mean him thanking me, but I didn't take it to serious people always say to take the words from who they come from, and well this ones were very worthless.

H e said Aliza will be back soon, this week, I was so excited I really missed her. I have so much things to say to her.

Then Mr. Nouly talked about a new career, for riders, one per breed will be taken in the 4 best schools, he started saying how important this was.

Mr. Nouly: no doubt is the best tournament on the earth; it will be in 3 moths the testing, in 5 the races prepare yourself.

What a hard year we will be having but of course I was excited, I mean this is my thing, but I couldn't stop thinking about protecting Aliza. Now that the devil soon was free in the woods.

Then someone interrupted, in the other side of the hallways walking to the teachers. I turned around and panic, this could not be happening. Not here, not now, not never.

Mom was here. We shared a stare as she kept walking not really caring about how frustrated I was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

It was latter than what I hoped it will be when the meeting was over, I can say they talk about the devils soon, and how important the security should be, they talk about picking the riders for the race, about remembering we should not have personal relationships with other breed creatures, of course they said it for me and Troy but we don't really have one right?

They then gave it this big bad news for me at least, my mom was going to be coordinating the extra activities of everyone, that means I'll see her around and that she will be coordinating my training lessons with Troy, can this get any worse?, It is just temporary until everything gets better, and they increase the security, but I just don't want her close.

I rush out of the room as fast as I could certainly I know something I don´t want her talking to me. I was leaving when someone tapped my shoulder.

Troy: I'll see you later for training

He said whispering in my ear, as I smiled then I remembered the note that I was still holding and I run to the hallway looking for Ryan.

Gabby: hey

I said touching his back.

Gabby: here I am.

I said quietly as he turn around to face me. Walk close to me looking into my eyes, making me nervous I have to say, he putted his hand on my back, get closer to me, and kissed me roughly, I kissed him back and pushed him away at the same time.

Ryan: come with me

He said pulling me with him, I nodded and walked with him, not saying anything, in complete silence, thinking, thinking about that kiss, and how did it felt, cold, rough, I don't know weird, not like other kisses we have sheared before.

He took me to the gym where Troy and I usually train, I looked at him not knowing what he wanted us to do there, it was all dark , I felt the shivering running through my spine when I entered the room.

Gabby: what are we doing here Ry?

I asked waiting for his answer.

Ryan: the thing that attack you was a canine, and werewolves Gabby, not demons, I don't found a reason for you to train to that Troy, when you have to learn how to fight with a werewolf.

Gabby: so, are you going to train me or something.

Ryan: lets simulate an attack, and see how you react.

Gabby: simulate an attack?

Ryan: yeah!, I'm a werewolf after all, I can teach you something useful not like the demon.

Gabby: but I..

Ryan: 'c'mon I won't even transform is not full moon tonight, I'll teach you in human body, just moving and using the werewolf techniques and force, but under control I won´t be a wolf.

The thought of protecting Aliza came to my mind and then I was there whispering.

Gabby: ready.

He went to the other side of the gym and said.

Ryan: lesson 1, we will always attack in darn, in night and specially when you are not ready, when you are weak, distracted, lost.

Gabby: ready

I yelled, and suddenly he was on top of me punching me hard really hard.

Gabby: stop it Ryan I said.

But he didn't listen, or he didn't want to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9**

I tried to stop him, by punching him but he didn't stop. I started kicking his stomach and he pulled back a little, he run away a bit. And then run back to me, and jumped, I was terrified.

Gabby: Ryan!

I yelled but he didn't stop, he tackle me down and his fingers made a huge cut on my leg, I bite my lip and start punching him hard on his back, then he did what I never thought he would, he bite me, hard right next to my right eye.

It hurted so much and then I felt in, fury, passion, pain, imagineria, and my arms got on fire as I started punching him away in pain.

He jumped away fast, as I pull myself hard trying to find the light all around the room. Then I herd his voice.

Ryan: Gabriella , the message is, no one beats a werewolves, not fiscally, not mentally, not emotionally.

And he kicked me hard to the floor where I stayed as he got closer looking at me, in tears and pain.

Ryan. You do cry, you dirt bag, as far as I concern, we are soo over.

He said turning on the light and walking away. I get myself up, and walked out, covering the bite with my black curled hair pretending everything was fine.

I walked to Troys dorm and leave a note. Then I went to my dorm, where I jumped to my bed and cry.

Don't worry friends I won't become a werewolf, between creatures that don't happened, there are no old demons, or angels and now werewolves, or vampires, no that just happens to humans, they are weaker, I mean no offense is just a simple truth.

I see a note slide under my dorm door, I stand up and grave it.

"_Don't worry it is a tough day, have a nice sleep, I'll be dreaming on you, can't wait to see you tomorrow, hugs T."_

That is what he answered to the note I put in his dorm, saying I will not making to the lesson today. My body hurts so much. I cry myself to sleep and sooner than what I had wanted the next day was already here.

I didn't feel in the mood to go to classes specially not the theory ones, so I sneak out to the barn, and say Ekala, I let my hair lose covering the big bite marks and the bruise that was forming around my eye, I needed to hide it, you know how much girls hate bruises, with that black, green purple tone, and the triangle marks of the bite, where my skin was ripped out.

I get to the barn and then I saw everyone entering, urgg I forgot we have class with Mr. Nouly, I

Mr. Nouly: hey hey! Stop there!

He yelled as I run faster, I almost crashed Troy who wanted to follow me but Mr. Nouly told him not to, but as you can know by now he is not of the ones that obey the rules.

Troy: Gabby wait! Don't go there please!

He say trying to catch me as I got lost in the woods. I didn't want to stop so I jumped every trunk on the way, and keep running I didn't knew where I was going, all I knew is that I didn't want to stop.

Troy was running in the other side of the woods I couldn't see him but I could hear the steps of his horse, a few barks, and they made me stop.

There are no werewolves in the middle of the day, I decided to fully stop when I stoped hearing Troys horse footsteps, I said to Ekala to fly slow and down, that way he would not made any sound, I got closer to where I heard the barks, not making a single sound, we stood there covered by the tall trees, and then I saw it, the silver Great Dane, was there right next to Troy who was on the ground with his horse stood there right next to him, not even scared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10**

We stood there in silence, I couldn't understand what they were saying, my heart beat became faster, it turned harder to hold my breath, Ekala was in panic, he wanted to fly away, but I wanted to get closer, I wanted to know what they were saying.

I told Ekala to get closer but he didn't move a leg, so I jumped of his back, and slowly move forward to hide behind other tree, they were talking in some kind of code, I couldn't understand a word.

Then the Great Dane turned around quickly, and we interchange a stare. I looked behind and run to get Ekala, who was panicking and about to fly. When his yell stop the Greta Dane who was behind me.

Troy: Stop Brandon!

He fully stopped as I felt to the floor. The Great Dane turned around, to face Troy.

Troy: she came with me Brandon.

The Great Dane spin around for a few seconds, and started to change, a men came out of it, he looked at me with his green eyes, and then turned to Troy.

Brandon: Troy! Are you stupid, why you bring a girl here.

Troy: is not a girl, is Gabriella, and I was looking for her when you came into my way.

He answered getting close to me, and helping me up.

Brandon: he won't be happy Troy, neither will James, you know what they said.

Troy: I don't really care and you know it!

He said helping me up, I looked into his eyes, as I slowly pulled back.

Troy: Gabby… wait

He said as I jumped into Ekalas back.

Gabby: I won't let you hurt her Troy..

Troy: Gabby I..

He said touching my hand

Gabby: don't you dare to touch me

I said as I looked down, then he saw the bite, the bruise that Ryan did to me a day before.

Troy: what happened to you?

He yelled.

Gabby: Nothing that you care!

I yelled back as Brandon said to Troy.

Brandon: you are screwing it Troy, all of it!

Troy: I don't care!

He yelled to Brandon as he disappeared.

Troy: Gabriella tell me what happened please?

Gabby: I have nothing to say to you

I said as Ekala started to fly away.

Troy: I'm going to kill him.

He rode into his horse and rushed to the school. I arrived seconds sooner than him, but I could hear him following me.

Gabby: how could you?

I turned around and asked him

Troy: Gabs I..

Gabby: you know what it doesn't even matter.

I said as a tear run down my cheek. We could hear he laught of the people at the cafeteria they were all so happy, Troy hugged me, I tried to battle but he was to strong, and finally I cried in his chest.

Troy: I won't let anyone hurt you

Gabby: you already did.

Troy: hey I'm going to kick Ryan ass.

Gabby: I'm not talking about him, you already hurt me.

I said crying, and then he got to my level so we will have eye contact.

Troy: Gabby, I supposed to help my dad, and Brandon, but I screwed it , I fell in love

Gabby: your dad?

Troy: yes my dad.. the devil ok?

Gabby: I.. I..

Troy: don't say anything... I love you. I just want you to know before everything ends.

He said as he smashed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, that felt like fire, so much passion, so much fury, so much energy. I couldn't resist and I started to kiss him back as he picked me up and started walking all over the hallway not letting the kiss loose, pumping in to the wall here and there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 11**

We went all the way down the hall tottering from one side to another, with my legs hugging his hips, my hands on his face and my lips locked to him, he was holding me up and walking all the way down.

He used his free hand to open his dorm room, it felted so wrong but at the same time so right, it was like a spell I couldn't let him go.

I started pulling his shirt off, as he put me down on his bed.

Troy: Gabriella…

He said as I started unbuttoning my shirt, he laid on top of me, and started kissing me. I felt that fire again, it is driving me crazy, he slowly started unzipping my jeans and sliding them down.

Gabby: Troy I..

He stopped a little, to see me

Troy: what is it babe?

Gabby: I .. just… wanted you to know.. That I.. I.. love you and, just in case it is needed, I'll go to the hell and back… with you.

Troy: Gabby..

He said in a sentimental tone, and then he kissed me again. I started to undo his belt, and kissing his neck, I could hear his breath, gong faster. Then he pulled back a little.

Troy: I can't do this to you Gabs. I Don't want to hurt you.

Gabby: Troy you won't hurt me

Troy: I'm the devils soon Gabby, one of the Apocalypses riders, the second one, Gabby, if I touch you …you will get a mark on the skin that will rally hurt, you will be officially mine.

I couldn't hide it, I was nervous, but madly in love, I smiled, touch his hand and looked into his eyes.

Gabby: I want to be officially yours Troy…

I said as I started to kiss him again, he let his boxers fall into the floor, and we started gong on it. I won't tell you how we actually did it, but I can tell you I felt fire inside, I felt like never before. Alter all his power is the ice and mine is the fire, every time his cold sweat touches my burning skin, you could actually see the steam.

We continued in it, and once we bout finish, he whisper on mu ear.

Troy: I'm sorry, I love you.

And my left scapula started to hurt, it felt like if someone had putted cast iron on it, it hurted so much that I screamed , I twisted on the bed trying to make it go, my eyes were wet in tears, he covered my mouth to control my screaming. We didn't want to be discovered.

Troy: easy… easy, it will go away soon I promise.

His voice calm me a little, then the pain started to fade, I laid there right next to him, with my head resting on his chest, he was caressing my hair, I was looking at him.

Then I realize it was getting late, and we had the extra class that my mom will be supervising, urggg it's all I have to say.

Gabby: we must go

Troy : you are right

He said as we bouth stand up and got dressed, I look my scapula in the mirror, and you could see a dragon silhouette, burned so deep in my skin that you could actually see my muscle filling the silhouette, with black ash on the edge of it.

Troy: I didn't mean to mark you, it just happens. It's a way of saying you are mine, I'm sorry.

Gabby: hey it is ok, I like dragons.

I said sarcastic.

Troy: it will never go away you know?

Gabby: it is ok as long as you stay here also

Troy: I love you.

Gabby: I love you too Troy.

Then I gave him a peck on the lips, and looked at him.

Gabby: I won't let you hurt her Troy.

And I walked to the gym leaving him behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 12**

I entered the gym, full of energy, as I could hear Troy running behind me, then I looked around and I saw her.

Lauren: you are 5 minutes late!

Gabby: sorry mom..

I said not really paying attention, then he entered the room, I couldn't take my eyes of him.

Troy: hi Gabby..

Gabby: hi Troy..

I said letting escape a guilty smile that she could see clearly. She walked closer to us and extends her hand to Troy.

Lauren: Misses Lauren Montez

She said to Troy as he shakes her hand.

Troy: Troy.. Bolton..

He said doubting. And offering me a what the hell look.

Lauren: if you don't mind Mr. Bolton, I'll be making the training today, with some help, I had prepared and activity to evaluate how hard had you been working, and how your skills have improved.

Gabby: mom..

Lauren: do not mom at me here Gabriella..

Gabby: whatever!

She got mad I could feel it, Troy looked at me.

Troy: it is ok there is no problem, go ahead with the activity.

He said with a charming smile.

She walked to the door and opened it, then Jake, Ryan and Michael entered, Michael is part of the royal family of the Vampires. Mom stand inf the middle of the court and said we will do it out side.

Gabby: but is raining

I said looking at the window, she turned to me and said

Lauren: you had always being looking for excuses, since you were born, can't you just do what I say and that all.

Gabby: I'll when you say something that have some sense!

Lauren: OUTSIDE!

She yelled mad as all started to walk, even Troy, so at the end I walked out just like she wanted.

Once we were outside she started speaking again.

Lauren what we will do it's fight, we will have two teams…

I looked around and I saw the others, I just hope I'm not teaming with Ryan, seriously.

Lauren: since Troy and Gabriella had been training together they will team up against Michael, Jake and Ryan…

Gabby: but that 3 on 2?

Lauren: stop complaining Gabriella! You have 30 seconds for your planning your strategy.

Jake: but 30 seconds it's like notta..

Lauren: in a real attack you don't really have time to plan, and I'm not here too see you pass the level I'm here because you need to be ready for war soon.

We all looked at each other as she continued speaking.

Lauren: now go not speaking to the other side of the woods, and when I yell you will have 30 second to plan.

Troy and I walked together not saying anything but looking deep at each others eyes, that way it was like talking with no words. I don't know if you understand what I'm tying to say here but I really hope you do guys.

Lauren: OK talk.

She yelled looking at her clock.

Gabby: I can't do it Troy, I don't really know how to use it.

Troy: just think about earlier this afternoon and focus.

Gabby: I really don't think I can.

Troy: C'mon I trust you

He said holding my hand a little.

Gabby: ok.. Troy.

Troy: hey Gabs, never hesitate when you know you are going to act, lesson 2.

He said as I smiled to him.

Troy: and Ryan is mine.

He said looking across the field to see him. I nodded. And then she yelled.

Lauren: time! Now from where you are you will be finding your enemy.. ready? If not I don't care.. GO..

We run like thoroughbreds on the racing track. I could feel Troys fury in my body, we share on last stare as we crashed into the other team.


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 13**

Lauren: by the way I forgot to tell you, you can use whatever you want, to help yourselves.

I jumped and Jake used his power on me, he made me fly with his power, and started spinning around, I said to myself focus Gabby focus, as I could see Troy throwing stalactites here and there specially to Michael hitting him hard.

Then I came with an idea and whistle, then Ekala appear running out of the stable and flight straight to me. He trough me to his back I hold myself with my knees concentrating in saving Troy, and I started throwing balls of fire to Jake.

Who soon crashed into the floor, I saw Troy wrestling with Michael and then I saw Ryan running toward him we flight down really fast, suddenly he turned around and grab my leg with his finger that are strong like knives, and pull me out of my horse.

I hit the ground hard with my back, I felt how the oxygen flew out of my body, and I couldn't breathe. Now to help you know what next, well basic chemistry is, is there is no oxygen there is no fire.

Ryan: I want to hear you cry.

He said slapping my face with his, strong hands. He was about to bite me when a stalactite got embed on his ribs, so hard that he flew to the left side of me, I felt the ground shake, like never before, in every step Troy made.

I looked at him, he was furious; I could see it in his eyes. I moved away as fast as I could, and Ryan pulled the stalactite out of his ribs, just to fid Troy hand grabbing his neck and pulling it up.

I looked at Troy and got frightened I have to admit it, he looked bigger than he actually is, so powerful, so… dead, I looked at my mom and I could see she was in shock to.

Lauren. With that the activity ends.

She yelled but Troy didn't listen or maybe he didn't want to listen you could say as Ryan scratched Troy's arm trying to escape.

Troy: I promised her I would kill you, and well…

He said looking at Ryan.

Ryan: Troy you and me, are buddies, remember? I didn't knew you took her so serious.

I looked at bout shocked.

Gabby: buddies?

Troy: Gabby wait.. please…

I stopped on my track and looked at him.

Gabby: Now what Troy? What is the new surprise?

Troy: There is something you have to know.

Gabby: yeah I do.. why you came into my life?

And I run away… wet in tears, I turned around and saw him. In his eyes there was nothing… he was heartbroken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 14**

Two weeks has passed, since me and Troy fought. Aliza is back, and she is doing fine, that makes me really happy.

My extra classes are over, I finally catch up with my group, and of course I'm passing to the next level, so now I have no reason to see Troy, do I miss him? , well of course I do but what will you do if you like the only men you can trust?. Anyway, I have to protect Aliza right?

I haven't told her about Troy, she is my best friend but I don't want to scare her about being attacked by him of his brothers, I'll just be there to protect her, and of course she doesn't know I had something with Troy, why tell her if I'm trying to forget him.

I haven't really thought about how convenient it is not to have a relationship until now, me and Ekala had been working so hard, we had become the best team, we are surely making it into the team.

Aliza just entered my dorm.

Aliza: hi

She said with a smile.

Gabby: hi girl

I said looking at her.

Aliza: I missed you a lot sister, you know that don't you?

Gabby: of course I do, I missed you too, I was very worried.

Aliza: right now I'm worried about you!

Gabby: why? Why worried about me?

Aliza: I don't know you are different Gabby, no more parties, just being serious, I don0t know is like if it was not you, are you ok?

Gabby: of course I'm!

Aliza knew I was lying she always senses that kind of stuff, but she didn't wanted to push it, and thanks God she didn't 'cos I'll probably break down in tears.

Aliza: I heard you broke up with Ryan?

Gabby: I did

I answered smiling a little. Then I remembered Troy and my smile fade away.

Aliza: what happened?

Gabby: long story..

I answered not really wanting to talk.

Aliza: … ok..

She said thoughtful, and then she continued speaking.

Aliza: I heard about the race, it is going to go across the woods..

That really surprised me, why making the race in such a dangerous place.

Gabby: are you…

She interrupted me

Aliza: your mom will coordinate the angels team…

Gabby: that sucks! I'm screwed..

Aliza: yeah that's what I thought!

Gabby: c'mon we are going to be late for potion making class.

We were walking down the hall chatting, I wasn't really into the conversation; I hate this class because it is where I see Troy.

Aliza: so?

Gabby: what?

Aliza: earth to gabby!

She made fun of me.

Aliza: I'm entering the race, you know maybe we bout classify

Gabby: I don't know Aliza I don't think it is a good idea!

Aliza: yeah right! You Miss I want to win all the time.

Gabby: It is not that I just don't want to see you hurt.

Aliza: hey I have you!

We bout laughed a little.

Gabby: what if I am not strong enough Aliza?

Aliza: Hey I heard you kicked Jakes ass, he was whining to me the other day.

We bout start laughing hysterically at it, and walking pretty fast to class until I crashed someone chest and ended in the floor. Aliza pointed at me and laugh even harder.

Aliza: sexy butt fall

She said still laughing, while I looked up and mumbled.

Gabby: sorry…

He extended his hand down to help me up… when we reach each other the electricity run trough us.

Troy: my fault, Gabriella

He said as he pulled me up and bended over to grab my books.

Troy: here!

He said giving them to me as an uncomfortable silence covered us.

Gabby: thank you

I said and walked away, I knew he was looking at me I could felt his stare, that strong looks he has. I walked with Aliza not saying a single word, she looked to me and then back to Troy, then back to me, she knew it all, I could tell, but she loves me to much to say it.

We entered the classroom and sat down, Troy entered seconds later, I couldn't help myself and stared at him, I sighted, and Aliza looked at me.

Aliza: everything will be ok..

She mouthed at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 15**

A couple of months have passed; I still don't talk to Troy, and certainly I will not, no one has heard anything about the Great Dane, everything is so calmed and that certainly worries me.

Today is the eliminatory career, to see who is making it to the team and who is not, the only bad thing is that my mom coordinates it.

I stand up and het my ivory equipment, get all dressed up and walk straight to the barn. Here in Altamare the races are a big thing and the riders are quite important. So yes I feel like a Diva, few of us are able to be riders, so it is a big deal to participate in races.

I walked to the field close to the barn where I meet Aliza, there two guys of first year bring us the horses, Ekala looks amazing in his ivory outfit.

We ride our horses and slowly walked to the others 3 angels that were competing, there we were organizing everything, when we saw the demons and vampires enter, in the demons team of course there was Troy.

Aliza whispered to me.

Aliza: he looks stunning doesn't he?

Referring to Troy, I just nodded not able to take my eyes of off him, Then we needed to enter to the stadium the school have, and we align behind the rider with the flag, our flag is cute, is made by blue sky silk, and has gold patterns, behind us were the vampires, they always uses purple, and then the werewolves witch color of course is green and at the end the demons who use a flag colored in blood red tone.

We herd the band playing as the school flag entered the stadium, then we followed, it was full of students, let me explain you how it works, there are series of obstacles across an area, well we start in the stadium we have different ways to choose, you can go on the easy one but it is longer or in the difficult one that is shorter. The race starts and ends with a lap around the race field then we run out of the big door.

The magicians can see every obstacle so you can actually cheat, and of course we use our powers to help us trough the way, some like to make alliances the truth is that at the end only just one wins.

In this race we will see who will enter their breed team for the big race it is an eliminatory race like I said before.

The band still plays as crowd gets nuts when we make a lap walking across the field, then we stop, the rider that is carrying our flag named Johan, he stand in front of us. Ekala is nervous I could feel him, he loves this so much, the adrenaline is starting to run tough my body.

The flag guys as me and Aliza call them, put the flags in the pole and raise them, and then Mr. Rudle took the mic.

Mr. Rudle: we are proud of all of you, because, being here it is already a honor. Let the race start.

He said and we all gave our horse the order to get in their knees, and they did, as the band played the school war song, the housekeepers approached to us, and each one of them grabbed a horse.

I love that everyone dress up and everything, they take the races so serious. As we were guided to the start cage, I started to feel weird, like Goosebumps, I looked around and I saw Troy staring at me. I stared back and looked at Ekala.

Gabby: we need to win

I whispered on his ear as he entered the cage.

Gabby: do it for me boy.

I said as he whined in agreement. I looked to my left side and saw Aliza.

Gabby: best of lucks sister!

Aliza: Be careful

She said looking at me, she was nervous I could tell.

Gabby: I'm here for you sis.

I said smiling at her trying to calm her down.

You could hear the horses hoofs smashing the ground, they were nervous, furious, they wanted to run and they wanted to do it now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 16**

And then the start bell rang, I saw everyone run out of the gates like flashes, except for us me and Ekala, we have a bunch of experience and we know it is a 24 hours race, there is no rush, I looked at the other side of the gates, and saw him. Troy stood right there in his white horse, we made eye contact, and start galloping, but not rushing like the others o no, we did it different like dancing to the door, whit grace, class, and cadence.

Once outside we started to catch up with the rest of the riders, we saw the first obstacle of the course a big dark trunk, some horses refused to jump on the first try, that usually happens, and it give us the good riders some advantage.

We flight over the obstacle, and kept galloping, I saw Aliza galloping not to far away, and I saw her horse slipping from one side to another, and the rest of the horses followed the same reaction, I realize they were galloping on the ice, we stand there and it broke we were to heavy, Ekala tried to fly but he was too wet.

We tried swimming on the cold water to get to the corner, and then ice started to form under Ekalas feet, he was able to stand, so did Aliza and her horse, we started walking out, when I finally reached the corner, I couldn't stop laughing when I saw Troy there.

Troy: sorry a little help

Gabby: it was not needed

I said as I looke deeper he was riding his white horse a unicorn.

Aliza: thanks

She said walking to him.

Troty: anytime!, look someone has manners.

He said making fun of me of course, he was to busy talking when Ekala and I started flying, after all the race was still on right?

I was running trough the clouds when I saw five dragons flying right to met us, they started exhaled fire, and me and the other Pegasus started evading it, I clearly saw two or 3 fall to the earth, a mortal fall, tree for them are not coming back to their parents, my mom is not that lucky.

I decided to go back to the ground when I landed it was like a war, so I started throwing balls of fire to a bunch of people.

We continued jumping trough the obstacle course, It was getting late and that worries me it surely does.

I saw a stalactite almost hitting Alizas horse, but it was stopped by my ball of fire.

Gabby: I told you I wouldn0t let you hurt her.

I said to Troy as I galloped to the next obstacle, and jumped, but somehow he landed in front of me. Looked back at me and keeps galloping.

Then I started hearing something running in the woods, I looked back and saw Aliza galloping behind me, but it was not her, they were different kind of runners, I looked to the sides but no one was there, at least not close enough to be on my sight.

Suddenly I saw Troy, I was getting closer and then he was gone, the werewolves jumped on him, and they took his horse down with him, I got closer to the scene, and his horse stood up and run to a side, full of mud, and then tree werewolves were over Troy,


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 17**

I passed right next to them, but I couldn't go any farther, no matter how much I hated him, or how mad I was, I couldn't let him there.

Ekala turned around and we galloped to his direction, when we got closer Ekala accelerated and started hitting them with his hoofs, as I started trowing balls of fire to them.

I saw them leave so I turned around not facing Troy at all, I was about to start galloping when I heard a pain bark, I turned around just to see a werewolf hanging there in the air frozen, he was jumping straight to me, but he just stood there floating.

I turned my head to the other side, to see troy with his right hand lifted, he was furios I saw it in his eyes, the werewolf continued barking , and then I got it Troy was choking him,.

Troy: I told you I wouldn't let you hurt her

He said in a furious tone, looking deep into the werewolf eyes.

Troy: by the way Ryan, we never were buddies.

He said as he let him go and went to his horse, we looked at each other eyes, he turn around and left. We were to busy with the werewolves that we never say Aliza passing us.

The race was now personal between Troy and I, we were bouth exhausted, but it was almost over, we ran as fast as our horses let us to the stadium, we could see lights there so we weren't that far, right?

As in every race the door starts to close, so at the end just one horse can enter at a time, it was closing we hers it, and we run as fast as we could, we passed a werewolf riding his horse and a vampire.

Troy got close to the door and I was few steps behind when suddenly Ekala flew high Troy trough stalactites to us, but suddenly Ekala was not a flesh and bones horse he was pure metal horse, he never had done it before he just found his power, the stalactites hit him but nothing happens, I saw down and was able to see Troy entering the door, and we landed exactly in the same spot, we flew over the door. No one could catch us.

We bout stood there at the finish line, turned around to see Mr. Rudle, holding Alizas hand, she was the official 1st place.

He… he.. he made me stop. I lost because of him, yeah that is exactly what went into my mind and we bout share a glare. But in the other side he saved me from Ryan.. again.. he was not his buddy, that's what he said, so I.. I just let him go?


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode 18**

One week has passed, and I haven't been able to talk to Troy, not after all what he have sheared, they haven't give the ones that classify to the breed teams either, I hope they do that soon, Aliza is very happy with the results, she finally won over me, but I'll let her enjoy it.

I was bussy in my toughs when the class got interrupted by Mr. Rudle talking on the speaker, here comes the old man speech all over again

Mr. Rudle: riders that participate in the classify carrer please got o the coordinators of your breed to know who entered and who did not, best of lucks to everyone.

Aliza pulled my arm excited, Mr. Rudle haven't even finished jet when she pulled me to the hallway and made me run all the way to the angels conference room, we entered the room to meet my mom.

Lauren: hi angels

"Hi" we all answered in chorus, looking at her.

Lauren: I just need a word with Gabriella and Aliza the rest may live and better luck on the next race.

Was I in? I didn't even won, what the hell… but I waited, she never gives me good news, so I just waited.

Lauren: the race have 20 places for the riders, in the 5 schools that entered, there are 5 werewolves, 5 demons, only 4 vampires, so we decided sending bout of you making a 6 competitors angels team, and of course do some strategy.

Aliza: strategy?

She asked hugging me excited.

Lauren: well yes of course…

Gabby: what do we have to do?

I asked knowing her answer already

Lauren: you will cover Alizas back..

Gabby: how?

Lauren: easy… you just have to protect her and let her win

Aliza: why? Do you think I'm not capable enough?

Lauren: no of course no!, It is just that Gabriella didn't actually win, and also broke some rules, so it is easy to sacrifice her than you.

I was mad, really mad you can know by now..

Gabby: I won't let Ekala lose; if we run we will give our best.

Lauren. There is not an option then…

Gabby: but why?

I asked holding my tears, I don't cru remember, an never never never in front of her, there is no way.

Lauren: you should have though it twice before helping a demon, Gabriella… angels do not help demons.

Gabby: he is my friend..

Lauren: we have no friends… so now you have to lose.

Gabby: well I won't

I yelled.

Lauren: then you will not race!

She yelled furious.

Gabby: then I won't!

I yelled back walking fast to the door, I looked back to see Aliza in shock and I slammed the door.

Then the tears started forming in my eyes, I covered my eyes with my hands, and run, but somehow my feet didn't took me to the barn, not this time, why is something I still wonder.

This classroom door was open, and I entered mu feet were guiding me, my heart my fury, I smashed my face into his chest, and cried, my tears got his favorite white shirt wet.

And we stood there in front of everyone, in front of all of his friend, I was crying on his chest, and Troy was there holding me tight not letting me go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode 19**

I buried my face into his chest he was there hugging me tight, he hold me whispering in my ear.

Troy: hey what is wrong?

Gabby: just hold me

I said hugging him tighter; he stood there holding me while everyone was staring at us.

Minutes latter I broke the silence.

Gabby: come with me

I said holding his hand and pulling him out of the room. He looked at the other demons and then followed me, not really caring about the others, we went into the garden, he entered behind me and closed the door.

Gabby: I won't be in the race

I said getting teary.

Troy: but you classified right?, I mean I did and we arrived together…

Gabby: yeah but my mom said I have to lose and that is so meeting I wont do.

Troy: lose why? I Don't understand the angels.

Gabby: is an strategy to make Aliza win

Troy: and why she wins and you lose?

Gabby: because I.. Helped you

I said murmuring.

Gabby: so I won't race.

Troy got mad and said a little bit loud.

Troy: oh yes you will, you classified, right? That means you can race in your breed team.

Gabby: I know, but I'll lose.

Troy: ohh no… the good thing about being a mixed one is that you have two teams where you can race.

Gabby: what you mean?

Troy: I mean get your horse we are gong to your dads.


	20. Chapter 20

_Guys sorry for making episode 19 so short, is just I was on exams, but I needed to write you something, thank you very much for Reading this story and comme__nt, It is a very special story for me. Thanks!. More than 1000 views!_

**Episode 20**

I stopped on my tracks behind him, thinking twice what he just said.

Gabby: my dad…

I mumbled not walking

Troy: just follow me Gabby and I will take you with him.

Gabby: but..

Troy: it will be ok

Gabby: you know him but you did not told me?

Troy: that is what I had been trying to tell you, but you never talk to me anymore.

I smiled, he was right, I had been acting like a total bitch, he kept his promise, he helped Aliza and I in the race didn't him?. I hold his hand and we kept walking to the barn, I didn't give a damn anymore if they knew I love him, and certainly neither did he.

We entered the barn, at that point, my mom, and Mr. Rudle were walking behind us, they certainly saw me and troy hugging, but who cares.

Troy opened the barn door, and I entered and pulled out our horses outfits. I putted it in our horses.

Lauren: stop it kids where are you going?

Troy: hurry they are coming.

I jumped on Ekalas back, then looked to a side and saw Troy on his horse.

Gabby: 1, 2 … 3

I whispered as we bout run to the door, throwing my mom and Mr. Rudle to the sides.

Mr. Rudle: wait there!

He yelled but we were running to the woods. We entered there galloping. And crossed from one side to another, then Troy slow down, I followed after all he is the one who knows where are we going right?.

Troy: are you ok?

He said looking at me.

Gabby: yea I am thank you by the way

I said smiling; he smiled back to me as we keep walking down the road. I broke the silence.

Gabby: Troy..

Troy: yeah?

Gabby: what do you know about my dad?

Troy: well he lives in the top of the highest hill.

Gabby: woah and where is that?

Troy: still quite far away. Just follow me.

He smiled to me and I melt inside.

Gabby: to the hell and back?

I said giggling. He looked me into the eyes and we continue in a comfortable silence.

He went into the woods, and I followed him.

Troy: shhhhh…

He said putting his finger in his lips, I looked at him nervous, my hands started to sweat and then a group of riders and werewolves passed running in front of us.

Troy: we need to lose them

They were from the school, when suddenly I got an idea. I took horse unicorn and let him free into the woods. He looked at me with puzzled face. Then I hold his hand and we bout jumped into Ekalas back.

Ekala was mad of course he hates Troy, I seriously think he is jealous, but he let him ride because I asked him to, he loves me to much to said no. Troy hold my waist as we galloped to the highest hill.

It was like Ekala knew exactly where we were going, he guided us almost all the way, and suddenly we were in the catches by the sun set, so we decided to stop.

I stood there holding Ekala while Troy went to get some good for a bonfire, he arrived with a bunch of it, and put it on the floor and I trough a ball of fire, and it was all settled.

I took Ekalas outfit off so he could rest, and I started to shake as the weather got colder.

Troy: we should sleep .

I just nooded and layed close to the bonfire. He walked close to me.

Tory: you are shaking.

Gabby: I'm cold

I said rubbing my arm trying to get warm. He hugged me and laid next to me. I cuddle myself into his chest as he putted his arms around me trapping me. And there we felt slept.


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode 21**

Two night has passed since, we run away from the school, away from mom, away from everything I surely knew.

For me it looks like if it was forever, for Troy looked more like a road trip, a really exhausting one, we were tired as hell, same was Ekala, and certainly I had no idea where was I. when I left that school, I left everything I knew, after all I was there since I was a baby it was somehow my personal whelping box.

On the other side I was going to meet my father and that certainly is scary, my mom has told me so few thing and certainly not good ones, I don't even know what breed is him. Everyone just keep it a side no one wants to tell me anything not a single word, and Ekala just keep it as a life secret.

Troy: we are here

I snap out of myself looking from the chasm of the mountain all the way up.

Gabby: we have to go up?

Troy nodded and then I look back at him.

Gabby: then we are not there yet.

Troy: we are in your kingdom Gabby.

I laughed, as we slowly walk into a village that was build all the way up from the chasm to the top of the highest mountain of the knew earth.

We saw nothing, not a soul on the street, but that didn't stopped us, we continued our walk we saw the windows been closed, and heard the doors been slammed. I looked at Troy now knowing what was happening as Ekala walked fearless and arrogant in the white stone pad.

Troy: it is because of me

Her murmured to my ear.

Gabby: why?

I asked looking in front of me, amazed by the beauty of the constructions that were in front of my eyes.

Troy: they do not like demons; especially not me, my dad and their king just don't seem to get along.

I relaxed a little knowing they fear him and landed my back relax on Troys chest, I was so tired I have to admit.

Ekala kept walking until the road became smaller there we were right in front of this big palace.

Troy. I'll wait here.

Troy said, but I red into his eyes. He was not coming back.

Gabby: don't leave me.

I said with fear in my eyes, and he could read it, right from them like a code.

Troy: they won't let me in Gabriella.

Gabby: but… what if they..

Troy: hey … hey

He said getting closer to my horse.

Troy: what doesn't kill you makes you weirdest.

I looked at his funny face, and I couldn't help myself and just laughs.

Gabby: Troy…

Troy: I'll see you soon.

He said not giving me much options, and I looked at him not knowing if it was the last time.

Gabby: how will I know who he is?

I yelled at him.

Troy: everybody here is waiting for you!

He yelled back at me as his silhouette faded in the fog on his way down the hill. And Ekala slowly entered the big door that closed behind us. We walked into a long dark hall full of purple gems, it was stunning and amazing.

I started to see movement and my nervous grew I couldn't believe I was actually there.

Rahal: welcome home my princess

He said as I looked in shock


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode 22**

I jumped from Ekalas back, looked at Rahal, and then completely to the other side, forcing my eyes to see or at least imagine Troy, but all I saw was darkness, I doubt for a little about following this vampire that I certainly didn't knew. But a little push in my back made me walk forward, it was Ekala, after all he was still there for me.

Rahal guide us to the prettiest door I had ever seen, it was all and made with black ivory, stunning big and heavy.

Rahal: c'mon in princess.

Gabby: why you call me princess?

He opened the door not giving me an answer and stood there in a uncomfortable silence as Ekala pushed me slowly into the room a huge room full of light, there was a big falcon flying to the other side of the room, he looked wild and free.

We kept walking slowly, as a voice raised from nowhere, telling us to get close.

I looked at Ekala more nervous than ever, but his calmed eyes made me relax only for a second as I saw this tall, black haired vampire stand up from his pure silver throne.

I walked back a little but it was to late to run away right?

Gabby: hello… I'm here, looking for my dad my name is….

I got interrupted by his strong manly voice

Jonathan: Gabriella Montez… right?

I nodded as he walked closer to me and Ekala.

Jonathan: you brought her home… my friend.

He said caressing Ekala, I looked at bout then he looked into my eyes, and I got flashbacks, a bunch of short but revealing flashbacks. What did I saw?

I saw his eyes, staring at me, with a smile, and holding me I his arms, whispering something in my ear, something I certainly do not remember.

Gabby: dad…?

I murmured asking, as he went close to me.

Jonathan: my little girl look at you, you are so tall and perfect. Look at you!

I felt so observed, so watched, it made me nervous thought. There was silence covering the room. That I broke minute latter.

Gabby: so am I a vampire?

Jonathan: an angel vampire

He said nodding.

Jonathan: You never wondered why when your wings show they are black?

Gabby: in the school they say it is because I'm you know... a mixed one.

Jonathan: that school just tells you lies.

I let out a small laugh he hated the school just like me.

Gabby: dad?

Jonathan: yes?

Gabby: why did you abandoned me? Didn't you care?

Didn't you love me? Why you left me? Why with mom?

I said holding up the tears forming on my eyes. But this time they didn't came out, I was there just looking at him with dead eye. And his white dead happy expression easily faded away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Episode 23**

We bout stood there cold, not giving a single word or even a barely move, just blinking, how did I dare myself to talked that way to the king of the vampires, they have always freaked me out, but there was I resulting the princes of them somehow, he slowly broke the silence.

Jonathan: your mom and I… had a lot of problems you know we weren't supposed to be together.

Gabby: ohh dad believe me I know that feeling

I said smiling thinking of Troy.

Gabby: but why you leave me?

Jonathan: you mom and I decided it was better for you to be with her, after all children's are ment to be with their moms right?

Gabby: wrong!

I answered

Gabby: I spent my life in that school until now!, until today!

He stood there looking at me, not really saying anything but not in silence either.

Gabby: she didn0t told me about you, or even about me being a vampire, she doesn't even let me race and win with Ekala, all I have is that black Pegasus that follow me to the end of the world.

I said complaining frustrated.

Jonathan: he was you first gift, the royal family of vampires gives it to you, you grandparents.

He said pointing to Ekala, and we bout smiled.

Jonathan: you are here now princess and that all that actually matters.

He said hugging me tight.

Jonathan: you are stinky go shower, someone will take care of Ekala.

I laughed it has been tree days with no shower, same clothes and just Troy, and then my smile fade away, will I see him again?

I run down the halls following Jonathan to my room, as some other vampire took Ekala to the barn, Troy told me not to mention him and that is something that I will surely do, I don't want Jonathan doing something I might regret or Troy getting in troubles.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24

This palace is amazing, full of energy, here people treat me like a real princess and I relieve I am one, I meet my half brother Michael, he is the one taking the throne once my dad pass away, here there is a lot to do, we had been training with the vampire team, and we are great.

My dad gave me a new outfit for Ekala made with silver a purple gems, I love it, he look so amazing on it, they are going to put some spikes in his hoofs for the race of course that wouldn't hurt him just the other.

My dada and I are very close now, and about the school well they do not know where am I, they just know I'm safe, they haven't seen Troy either, and of course neither have I, they do not know that I'm running on the vampires team OR that I have found my identity.

I stand up from the kingside bed, to turn on the music and dance around the room, until I hear a know on the door. I walk to it and opened.

Jonathan: hey beauty

Gabby: hey dad

I said hugging him

Jonathan: do you want to go for a ride down, to the woods?

Gabby: of course you can teach me why am I such a great rider

I said as we bouts walked down the hallway, out of the palace and there were three horses.

Jonathan: Michael is coming too.

Gabby: great

I said with a smile a smile as he appeared behind us the three of us got in our respective horse and started trotting don the village.

Soon we were down the hill and started trotting into the woods. We were going deeper and dipper talking to each others and we got lost in the conversation, when we started to hear leafs been broker by footsteps, tons of footsteps.

Michael: show down.

He said an of course we obey.

Jonathan: what is it soon?

Michael: demos…

He whispered, and I looked around

Gabby: …de..mo..ns..?

I asked and bout nodded. I walked closer and I was able to see Brandon in a red horse, but he wasn't able to see me. I saw a bunch of demos, beating the slaves backs, they are going to hell I thought to myself.

I saw another demon in a back unicorn, a real scary one, I didn't know him but he looked so stunning, it made me shiver for a second. Then I saw the white unicorn and only one thing got to my mind.. Troy!

Jonathan: stop there

He said out laud ¡, meeting me and Ekala stop on our tracks, I looked up and I cold say they hers, all of them did.

Michael: shit

He whispered. Troy looked at me and then the other demons started to turn around.

Troy: run!

He mouthed, and I started galloping as fast as I could. Michael and my dad just saw me like a flash in front of them, I heard them coming after me, why ? I have no idea, the 4 riders were behind me even Troy, then I remembered his words "I'm the devils son, one of the Apocalypse rider, the second one actually" I asked Ekala to save me, and we run as fast as we could. Michael and my dad also followed me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Episode 25**

They were running behind us and they were doing it very fast, suddenly I saw Michael and my dad turn around into a part of the wood I never saw, and I never will because for some reason we didn0t made the turn.

Jonathan: Gabriella!

He yelled as Ekala galloped as fast as he could, right in front of Troys horse. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't hear anything else.

Michael: to the village.

He yelled as I could saw them running to there with the rump of my eye, I just nodded. Suddenly Troy was next to me.

Troy: keep running.

He whispered.

Troy: we are coming after you

Gabby: why?

Troy: just gallop.

We galloped as fast as I could. Getting away from Troy, just in time since James other rider got closer.

James: stop right there!

He yelled in a dead but still strong tone.

James: I said stop right there!

Gabby: fuck it!

I answered back as Troy yelled also.

Troy: uhh you should have stayed quiet you little whoe!

My blood froze for a second, what the hell?, why did Troy… Thanks to god, Ekala kept running.

James: you don't know who are you dealing whit!, believe me, sooner or latter you will be where I want you to be!

He started getting closer.

James: and you will be paying a sentence that you will not be counting, in our days or even years! You will be counting eternities.

Troy: in a place with no way out!

Suddenly James and Troy were right next to and the other two rides, one of them was Brandon not far behind, I looked at Troy not knowing what to do, our eyes meet and I saw his fear, he didn´t want me to got catch, and certainly I was not going to let them catch me. I looked to the other side and James hand grabbed my arm, it was like acid touching me, I felt my skin burn.

James: you are mine!

He yelled, I look back at Troy with a "help me" expression on my face. I read his almost teary eyes, and an idea came to my mind, like if has just red it on him, you know like a code.

I looked at the front and realized that the village was almost in front of me.

Gabby: save me boy!

I whispered whit energy, and Ekala started to fly fast, James let me go he couldn't hold when Ekalas hoofs went off the ground. I could see Michael and my dad in the other side of the village entry.

They were still running under me. As we penetrate the village entry like an arrow and landed in the other side between my brother and my father. Once we landed, Ekala turned around and we were facing them, but my dad used a spell or something like that so they couldn't enter the village.

The four of them stood there not moving a finger.

Michael: you galloped extraordinary.

Gabby: thank you!

I mumbled not letting my eyes of off Troy. My dad and Michael turned around and started walking to the palace, talking to each other. I stood there looking at the four riders, Brandon turned around, followed by other rider that I don't know his name.

James: I will see you.

He said and turned around leaving, but Troy was still there stood in his unicorn. I walked to the edge of the entry almost getting on the other side. He stood there froze like an statue.

Troy: I'm sorry Gabby.

He murmured laud enough for me to hear him

Gabby: goodbye Troy

I said. Watching him turn around.

Jonathan: c'mon Gabriella!

He yelled, they watched everything, I have so many thing running into my mind, like why they were following me?, why Troy?, what is going on?.

I reached Michael and my dad we were walking our horses and I couldn't help myself to turn my face around to see Troy one last time.

Troy: goodbye

He murmured.


	26. Chapter 26

**Episode 26**

Michael: do you know him?

He asked looking at me, he was furious, I looked at him

Gabby: yes

I said sad in a tone hat was more a secret than a word.

Jonathan: how?

My father asked as we walked into the palace.

Gabby: he is my friend, he brought me here

I said in a defensive tone, I mean it was Troy I was going to protect him.

Michael: that Troy, has no friend..

He said mad.

Gabby: well he does!, he has me!

I yelled at him.

Jonathan: don't be stupid Gabriella he is messing with you!

My dad yelled as I walked out of the throne room in my way to my own room, I was furious and disconcerted, why did Troy attacked me, who were the others? And why did my dad hated him so much? I mean he brought his baby girl back home, didn't he?

Later that afternoon I was hungry so I decided to walk to the kitchen and tell someone to cook something for me, I haven't eat all day, I just was not in the mood to see Michael or my dads face.

I was walking down the halls when I heard them talking they bout were in Michaels room, I didn't hear well so I got closer to the wall and rested my era in it. I know it is wrong but who cares?

Michael. Dad we can't let her get close to him!

Jonathan: I think is quite late soon

Michael: no it is no! is my sister dad!

Jonathan: and my daughter Michael, but you herd her she trust him!

Michael: well.. she is wrong dad, he is going to hurt her!

Jonathan: no if we do not let him!

Michael: and what are we going to do dad? Keep her in a tower like that stories that human create?

He said laughing a little.

Jonathan: no of course not! We are just going to look after her every second

I was furious just to hear them, I left the school exactly for the same reason and now what? Was I been trapped in this castle? Now what?.

The race is almost here, and my brother is running to and no one knows that I'm on the vampires team, I miss Aliza a bunch, I'm not allowed to go to the woods, and certainly not to Troy and I miss him, I miss his smile, his cite ice- blue eyes, that stunning presence he has, but most of all I miss him making me laugh and cry at the same time, I miss his essence. The essence that he didn't show chasing me, the essence that he hides when anyone else is near us.

Me and Michael had been distant, because all of the Troys situation but he still work hard we are professionals, and he is my brother after all, he is just being overprotective I think.. I hate the fact that no one tells me anything they do not tell me why to run away from Troy so I don't have a reason.

Now sorry for stop telling you this but I better go to sleep, tomorrow we are heading to the school that is holding the race, it will be Spectra School. There I'll see Aliza and I hope she forgives me for leaving her in Altamare, and I will also see Troy. And that is making me go to bed whit this huge smile!. Goodnight


	27. Chapter 27

_Guys please review, tell me if I should continue or not, if you are liking it or not, I just can say that we are around 2 episodes of the beginning of the end lol. Please tell me if you like it o want something different._

**Episode 27**

Right now we are riding in a big group, in the way to Spectra School it is two days away, I'm walking next to Michael we haven't talked to much the last days, the situation is pretty tense, since Troys appearance.

I'm focused on the race and on my team, we are certainly going to win, we all have a lot of powers that combined can turn into something really strong.

Lucca approaches to me, he is also on the team, his dark brown eyes are relayed into my skin, and that makes me nervous, his look is burning me inside, but he is a nice guy, he has the power to lift up things, for example he can create a mountain in the middle of a flat.

I look back at him, he is my brothers' best friend, so I decide that the best is to be nice, we give each other a smile as we ride together right in the middle of the group.

My brother Michael is also riding in our team, he is such a good riders in the practice he worked so hard that he really surprised me. He has so many skills; he also has a lot of strength, and presence, if he says "enough" everyone gets to their places and stop doing whatever it is they are doing, he froze people, he has this power that can freeze anyone and that remind me of Troys power.

I like my brother a lot, he is amazing, and after all he is the next vampires king, we get along pretty well and I kind of missing him talking to me, but well that is his problem it is not my fault that he get jealous so easy, I guess that is his job as a big brother. I let out a little laugh thinking about this and everyone stars at me, God vampires take everything so seriously.

Well getting back on my mind and go back to what I was thinking… Oh ya! My brother stupid jealously with Troy, I mean I like Troy, but why does my brother bother himself in being jealous, like I said I like Troy, but we have never said I love you! Or something like dad, or I haven't sneak out from my balcony in the middle of the night to go to the woods and "make love" right?, all we have done is shear a kiss, a couple of hugs and looks, and sex, just sex, furious at each other, but oh well its great sex!, but it if better in Michael does not know about it.

My dad slowed down so he put himself next to me.

Jonathan: is everything ok girl?

Gabby: yeah dad

I answered with a little smile.

Jonathan: are you ready to win?

Gabby: I burn ready!

I said looking at him excited. And watching the falcon that flight in the room the first day I saw Jonathan.

Gabby: he follows you everywhere right?

I said pointing at it.

Jonathan: he is my best find

He said motioning to the falcon who came and landed in his right shoulder.

Gabby; it is lovely

I said looking at his dark solver feathers, his white chest and smart black eyes surrounded by the yellow mark that matches his peak. My dad smiled at me.

Gabby: my mom is going to be furious, for me racing in your team and living with you.

Jonathan: well there is nothing she can do about it.

I smiled a little.

Gabby. I know but still.

I laughed.

Jonathan: are you ok?

Gabby: yeah

I murmured, not really knowing the answer, I had been questioning myself about this race all the past days. Jonathan red my mind I can a sure you that.

Jonathan: the highest wisdom that exist, is to know yourself.

He said looking at me proudly, his eyes made me felt comfortable, and smile, girls depends on thing like that, he look so wise, he has lived so much, and now he was teaching me all his life.

Gabby. I can't wait for Aliza to meet you.

I said in a tome that was more a secret than a talk, he smiled at me.

Jonathan: who is Aliza?

Gabby: my best friend.

I said smiling

Gabby: She is a fragile, smart angel that surely will give her life for me, well for the Gabriella she knew the one that stayed in Altamare, not this one, about this one I don't know.

I said pointing at myself with a thoughtful look.

Jonathan: well this Gabriella is fantastic, she is the best girl I have ever meet, she is awesome, free, natural, confident.

Michael: she is my sister

He said completing my dad's phrase.

I felt so loved, I don't know it was somehow weird, I felt like I was in a real family not my Altamare family, and I surely felt as part of it, I couldn't do anything else than smile, what was I supposed to say? I didn't even know what to do.

Michael: we are going to be a day earlier.

He said smiling.

Gabby: awesome! That way you can meet everyone I know, and of course my mom. Who we surely want to avoid.

I said laughing along with my brother and father.

Jonathan: everything is going to be ok.

He said, looking at me again with his calmed look.

The silence came trough us, I was thinking about thinking about Troy but I remembered my dad can actually read my mind, so I just walked with Ekala in a comfortable silence looking the starts that were acting like our roof. I have never felt so comfortable, not since the night Troy hugged me when we left Ala

Altamare, and this well this fell so right.


	28. Chapter 28

**Episode 28**

Traveling by night was even so much better, after all I'm half vamp ire right, a creature from darkness and a creature of light trapped in the same body.

Soon the daylight was healing our souls, as we arrived to Spectra, walking in a ordered group raising the flag high. Behind us was the tumbrel pulled by two Frisians, it has all our equipment inside.

The angels team was already there, same as the werewolves, I wasn't strong enough to look up I didn't want my eyes to met my moms, she was furious I could feel her, and I bet my dad can too.

Michael broke the uncomfortable silence that was filling the area.

Michael: we should give this horses some rest.

He said pointing to the barn, and we all walked there, entered the big white door and got to the stables there I looked at my dad with a blank face, since I was not still sure how everything will go, I just love to know what is next, but this time no matter how hard I try I have no idea what's coming. I was about to go down on Ekalas back when I heard a voice that made me jump.

Aliza: sister you dumb ass!

Gabby: Aliza!

I yelled laughing as she ran toward me. Finally she reached me and hug me tight.

Aliza: where the hell had you been miss?

He said trying to sound mad, but she was surely concerned.

Gabby: home…

I whispered looking at her.

Aliza: well you should have told me you were leaving, and I'll had left with you!

Gabby: al..

I said in a tender tone.

Aliza: what! You left me there.. with your mom! And Jake!, I still wonder why I'm not insane!

I couldn't stop myself and burst out laughing, Michael did the exactly same.

Aliza: hey.

She said whispering

Gabby: what?

I asked also whispering

Aliza: who are they?

She said pointing with her eyes to the vampires behind me.

Gabby: well…

I wasn't sure how to say it, or how will she take the idea of me being a vampire. How will I explain when she asked, I certainly didn't knew, but I just couldn't let it go, I know her to well, she will be asking all day, every minute and driving me insane!, that's her modus operandi!, she ask and ask with her annoying putted on voice until she drives you insane and you end up telling, so why not to tell her now, and save myself all the trouble.

I grabbed her arm and pulled with me.

Gabby: he is my dad Jonathan,

I said when we stand there right in front of him, he pullout his hand, and shake Alizas who actually was in shock and speechless, believe me In her speechless is way hard to get.

I stood there in silence not knowing what to do, then I saw her smile, and relaxed she was going to take it well very well.

Aliza: hi all... I'm Aliza, Gabriella best friend.

She looked at me and smile. Michael approach to us, and introduce himself. Aliza smile widely at him.

Aliza. C'mon we have a lot to talk about.

She said pulling me out of the barn.


	29. Chapter 29

**Episode 29**

I followed her laughing as we got out of the barn, and sat in the first spot we saw that was a small bard; once we reach there we started chatting.

Aliza: I have missed you so much!

Gabby: me too.

I smiled as I gave her a small hug.

Aliza: why didn't you told me about your dad being a vampire?

Gabby: well first , I didn't knew and second I had no idea how were you going to take it, the idea of you not accepting it and we loosing our friendship has been mothering me for wekks!

Aliza laugh a little.

Aliza: friends are those who know who you really are and they still are your friends

Gabby: someone is quite philosophic lately…

I said letting out a small laugh. And she punched my arm.

Aliza: that is amy way to tell you I love you!

Gabby: awww… I love you to dumb ass

Aliza: I tough you were mad at me.. you know… for the race.

Gabby: that is so stupid, we are biger and better than a race!

Aliza: so let me know how life has being doing?

Gabby: it has being great, one day soon I'll take you to my village and to my dads palace!

Aliza: a palace?

Gabby: wel.. yeah he is.. like the king of the vampires.

Aliza: wow! Imagine this the princess of the vampires and the princess of the angels are best friends for life!

I nooded and smiled.

Aliza. So Troy was right?

Gabby: about what?

I asked curious.

Aliza: he told me to save you, to protect you!

Gabby. Aren´t I the one that suppose to do that?

Aliza: well we better watch each other!

Gabby: sound like a good deal.

I said smiling, my mom was on the other side, I had the luck that she was also avoiding me, so there was no way we can met each other. Aliza and I were laughing and chatting when a cornet sounds that means the other team arrived, the demons.

I stood there watching as the four riders that I have seen before entered and also a female, in a painted unicorn, James passed leading and pointed at me, I felt weird like if I should not be there. Aliza looked at Troy and run toward him.

Gabby: Aliza wait!

I yelled, I didn't knew if he was still confinable and safe, but she didn't listen, he jumped off of his horse and hugged her tight. I froze, I tough about the prophecy, what was happening?, has the heaven and the hell already met? I wish I knew the answer I do but nothing is in my mind right now, I don't even know if I should say hello or just run away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Episode 30**

I stood there froze, as he walked close to me.

Troy: hi

He whispered as I waved my hand unable to speak. Aliza looked at us in a weird way.

Gabby: good luck at the race, I have to go.

I said looking for a polite way to leave, when a voice make me stop on my tracks.

Brandon: aren't you going to introduce us, Troy?

I turned around and faced the other riders of his team and froze, they were all walking toward Troy and Aliza, so I got close to her, I was not sure if they were good or bad, all I could remember was when they were chasing me in the woods.

Troy nodded and go closer to us.

Troy: ok ok… Aliza and Gabriella…

We looked at each other and then to the group, and waved our hands.

Brandon: Brandon Bolton…his younger brother.

He said pointing at Troy.

Brandon: but we already know each other right Gabby?

Gabby: I know you all I guess…

I said not really wanting to talk. The other one approach, this one I didn't knew him, I didn't know his name, all I knew is that he chase me two the last time I saw Troy, and I was nervous, ohh hell I was, I didn't like the idea of them getting close to Aliza. He was the one that looked less like Troy but he was cute also, he has dark blonde hair, and hazel eyes, well built body, actually all of them did.

Joe: my name is Joe

He said kissing Alizas hand as she smiled a little. I thought to myself where the hell is Jake when he is needed, he was about to kiss my hand when I just said hi by waving it and pulled it away. I asked myself Again if I could trust them but the answer was still nowhere.

Then the other one approached, The one that yelled at me, the one that I have to accept I feared the most, I even made a step back as Aliza looked at me, I was nervous, and certainly I didn't feel well. I remember the touch of his hand on my skin and it hurted again like if it was touching me again.

He looked at us in a authority look and said.

James: James Bolton, soon to be king of the demons.

Aliza looked at me kind of shocked, I looked back at her, and realized that I didn't supposed to protect her from Troy, I supposed to protect her from James, he is the soon o be king of the hell. Aliza remembered all the shit they teach us when you meet another royalty member and looked at him.

Aliza: princess Aliza nice to meet you.

I looked at Troy, and James and back at her, what the fuck was she doing? Putting herself in the plate for him to eat or what? Is she stupid?, I looked at him and said.

Gabby: Gabriella Montez, princess of the vampires.

I know you are wondering why I did the exactly same, but no, I'm not insane, now he has two princess to chase, and he is not just surely behind Alizas bones right? I mean right?

I looked up and my brown eyes meets his blue, and I read on that code Troy has that I have just done a mistake, a huge mistake, I taught to myself how to make him forget as the girl that ride behind us approached, took of her hand ad started talking, I didn't got her first word I was lost on my thoughts as usual, but I catch a piece, maybe a part that I shouldn't have got.

Daria: Troys fiance…

I shake my head for a second trying to wake up but nothing happened, I didn0t even say Troy I just said.

Gabby: what is your name again sorry?

Daria: Daria.

She said with a smile Aliza started to talk.

Aliza: you are Troys what?

She asked in a unbelievable tone it was like me speaking, like she knew exactly what I wanted to ask, but couldn't. I looked at bout and then to Troy, he was froze, he has nothing to do or say. I look him in the eyes, I felt lost, I lost him, I lost myself for a second I lost everything. I didn't need to hear her answer so I just turn around and walked back to the barn, not looking behind, for a second not caring that Aliza was not following me, all I thought was that Michael was right.


End file.
